wc_alternate_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
War Room
Building Function From the War Room the Player could : *Scout & Attack Enemy Player and Rogue Faction Bases. *Scout & Attack Friend Bases. *Chose from a list of all available opponents (Everyone) or from recently attacked ones (Rivals). States of Repair Known Issues Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit or Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * Resolved Bugs : *Add the word "battles" to each row in War Room. *Map room load time improved. *Remove the "Battles" column from the "Everyone" tab of War Room. *Fixed the bug "this person is not on your neighbors list" when attacking. *A few bugs in the War Room that were preventing some players getting new valid targets. *Missing attackers (people who attack you should ALWAYS be in your War Room). *New friends don't show up in the War Room for a while. Forum Discussion Links : * Additional Facts *The War Room was introduced in the Original Beta Version of War Commander. *The War Room was Retired in the Game Update: ??? *The Function of the War Room was split between the World Map and the Bookmark Function. *'Scouting '''and Attacking other Players is now performed on the 'World Map. *Access to a lists of Friends and Rivals ( Recent Enemies ) is now part of the '''Bookmarks Function available on the World Map. *The War Room would indicate if a Player was currently Online. This function was not moved to another location and was lost with the Retirement of the War Room. *A Filter was added to the War Room to only show those available to attack in the Game Update: Oct 20,2011 *The War Room was improved to show more targets in the Game Update: Oct 27,2011. *A new toggle to only show bases you can attack. Bases that are under Damage Protection , too low a level, and players who are online will not show up. *Kixeye also modified the code to add extra targets to peoples maps if they put everyone into DP . *Bases that are fully destroyed are now marked as such in the War Room, they are not included when you tick the box to only show targets you can attack. This should save you a lot of time scouting for targets! *Kixeye've also JUST (2:20 PST ) released a fix to make the map room load much quicker, for those of you with lots of targets it was taking upto 10 seconds to show the list, that should be down to 1 second now. *Kixeye've corrected a few bugs in the War Room that were preventing some players getting new valid targets. *If you were a player who had no one (or very few people) to attack then please check out your War Room now. *If you still have very few targets then please wait a few minutes or log out and then back into Facebook to get a new session. *Kixeye fixed the war room to give you more targets around your level, should be better than ever. Gallery Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. WarRoom(Inside)-EarlyBetaVersion.png|Early Closed Beta Version Pre September 2011 WarRoom-RogueFactions-(09-11-2011).png|Open Public Beta Version September 11, 2011 WarRoom-(11-13-2011)-AfterUpdate_10-20-2011.png|War Room on Nov 13, 2011 After Game Update : Oct 20, 2011 WarRoom(InMilitaryBuildings).png|Buildings - Millitary Buildings Pre Public Beta WarRoom(InTheWild).jpg|War Room in the "Wild" WarRoomAccess1.jpg|Access to War Room through "MAP" button ( Early Beta ) WarRoomAccess2.jpg|Access to War Room through its eponymous named Button war room on world map.png|War Room Still Appeared On The Player Base Video Category:Retired Category:Buildings-Military Category:Buildings Category:A to Z